1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data conversion method and data conversion device, data recording device, data playing device, and computer program. In particular, the present invention relates to a data conversion method and data conversion device, data recording device, data playing device, and computer program arranged to perform processing to combine (merge) clips included in various types of format data such as AVCHD format and BDAV format data and set multiple clips into one clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
AVCHD (Advanced Video Codec High Definition) is related art regarding a data recording format for a video camera.
In the processing for recording a moving image stream photographed with a video camera to media according to AVCHD format, the photographed moving image data is encoded as a MPEG4-AVC stream (e.g. H.264/AVC stream), while the files of index (index), movie object (MovieObject), playlist (PlayList), clip information (ClipInformation), and stream (Stream) are generated and recorded in media such as a hard disk or flash memory. Note that specific format configurations will be described later.
On the other hand, Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) is related art with regard to a recording medium that can record high density data. Hereafter, Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) will be called “BD”. BDAV (Blu-ray Disk Audio Visual) format (BD-RE2.1) is a data recording format corresponding to a rewritable disk permitted data re-recording with BD.
With data recording according to BDAV format (BD-RE2.1), a stream wherein moving image data is recorded in an MPEG2-TS stream or MPEG4-AVC stream (e.g. H.264/AVC stream), as well as playback control information files such as management information (Info), playlists (Playlist), and clip information (ClipInformation) are recorded onto media. BDAV format is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-319954.
With either of the AVCHD format or BDAV format, a data pair of a stream (Stream) file wherein moving image data is stored and a clip information (ClipInformation) file wherein the attribute information of the stream file thereof is stored is called a clip. FIG. 1 shows a clip configuration example. In the example shown in FIG. 1,    clip information file 21 and AV stream file 31 are shown as [clip 1 (Clip1)],    clip information file 22 and AV stream file 32 are shown as [clip 2 (Clip2)], and    clip information file 23 and AV stream file 33 are shown as [clip 1 (Clip3)].
In the case of performing clip playback, a play item configured in the playlist file is used. A play item is used to specify a playback increment of the AV stream, and an upper-level index of the playlist file or management information is used to select a specific play item according to a title specified by the user, a specific playback segment within the clip is specified by the selected play item, and playback processing is executed using the clip information file and AV stream file corresponding to the playback segment.
Note that the play list is one playback sequence that can be specified by the user, and is made up of one or more play items. FIG. 1 shows two playlists 11 and 12. With the example shown in FIG. 1, the playlist 11 is made up of 3 play items, and playlist 12 is made up of one play item.
A processing example will be described in the case of copying (dubbing) data recorded onto media with a certain format onto another media, with reference to FIG. 2. FIG. 2A shows the correlation between the play item and clip in the dubbing source (copy source) media, and FIG. 2B shows the correlation between the play item and clip in the dubbing destination (copy destination) media.
The example shown in FIG. 2A is an example in the case of dubbing (copying) two clips of clip 1 (Clip1) and clip 2 (Clip2) recorded on the dubbing source (copy source) media to other media. With general copy processing up to this point, copy processing is executed in increments of play items (Item shown in FIG. 2), and in this event, copy processing with clip set is performed in play item increments serving as copy increments.
In the example shown in FIG. 2, the copy processing is performed in the order of steps 1 through 3 shown in FIG. 2B. First, in step 1, the play item #0 (Item #0) of the dubbing source and a partial segment (AB) of the clip 1 correlating to the play item #0 (Item #0) are read out, and the clip segment AB is set and recorded as one clip A (ClipA) independent in the media of the dubbing destination (copy destination).
Next, in step 2, the play item #1 (Item #1) of the dubbing source and a partial segment (BC) of the clip 1 correlating to the play item #1 (Item #1) are read out, and the clip segment BC is set and recorded as one clip B (ClipB) independent in the media of the dubbing destination (copy destination).
Next, in step 3, the play item #2 (Item #2) of the dubbing source and a clip 2 correlating to the play item #2 (Item #2) are read out, and the clip 2 is set and recorded as one clip C (ClipC) independent in the media of the dubbing destination (copy destination).
Thus, with general copy processing according to related art of format data regulating clips, clips are read out in increments of play items within the playlist file of the dubbing source, clips in increments of play items are created and recorded in the media of the dubbing destination. Consequently, the number of clips in the media of the dubbing destination become a number greater than the number of clips in the dubbing source. In the example shown in FIG. 2, the number of clips in the dubbing source=2 and the number of clips in the dubbing destination=3.